


Don't Scare Me You Dumbass!

by Diam_Senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Ukai get's pissed, Hinata likes it too, Hinata scares everyone, M/M, Tanaka is rude to people trying to sleep, Yachi watches anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diam_Senpai/pseuds/Diam_Senpai
Summary: Hinata gets into a car accident and the whole volleyball team is worried about him. Kageyama more so then the others. They just started dating and if there was one thing Kageyama hated more then anything...It was scaring him senseless. And very few things did that, of course Hinata just had to find a way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I just had to write a fanfic for these two. Hope you enjoy it. Also Kageyama and/or Hinata might be a bit out of character but this is the first time I've written with them soo yeah. Let's get on with it. I also have no clue where Kageyama's parent's are so don't get mad at me if it doesn't match the manga.

Kageyama stared at the wall with a bitter look. It was like it was the source of all his problems. Really it was that stupid boy's fault. Hinata and his recklessness got himself in an accident. Yet, Kageyama couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. He loved that hyyperactive first-year too much, although he'd never admit it out loud. He did also technically save a little girl.

He didn't even let Sugawara finish the phone call. He rushed to the hospital the moment he heard. Now he was glaring at a random wall in the lobby. The whole volleyball club knew to stay away from him when he was like that. Going near him would end in a catastrophe. It was like mixing a pissed german shepard with a kicked puppy. 

Everybodies spirits were practically crushed. Even high spirited Tanaka and Nishinoya were sulking in a corner. Daichi wanted to say something, anything, to cheer their spirits, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

It felt like hours went by until a tall and lean doctor came out. He had short, layered red hair and sparkling green eyes. He came wearing a slight smile, which hopefully beared good news. "Hinata Shoyo?" he asked. The whole club stood up. Nishinoya felt blood rush to his head from standing up too fast. "Well he has a fractured leg and a concussion, but he should be fine. Looks like he moved out of the way enough to not get hit full force."

The whole team erupted in silent cheers of vicotry. Except Tanaka, who was bellowing as loud as possible. He got a whole lot of stares from the other people in the lobby. Tsukishima couldn't help but sigh in relief, as he slapped Tanaka upside the head. Yamaguchi cried in delight and tackled Tsukishima in a hug and onto the floor. Kageyama wiped away a stray tear that he noticed escaped him. Hopefully Tsukishima didn't see that, or he'd never hear the end of it.

They allowed Kageyama to enter first, after all it was his boyfriend. He entered to see a smiling Hinata staring at him. His orange locks were in their usual spiky hairstyle and the sun reflected off his sunset-colored eyes. The only difference was his leg was put up in a cast. Kageyama shook his head. 'Leave it to Hinata to smile like an idiot.' he thought. Hinata held out his hand. "Hi."

Kageyama grabbed his hand. "Don't scare me you dumbass." he half said and half growled. Hinata's grin widened. "Yeah I love you too." He pulled Kageyama down into an embrace and snuggled his face into his neck. "Sorry about that." he apologized. 

Kageyama sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hinata. "Your forgiven just don't do it again. I was.....worried you know." He could hear Hinata chuckling slightly. "What's so funny?" he managed to get out. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that before." Hinata chuckled. He pulled away and stared at Kageyama. "I mean you never really showed much emotion besides anger and annoyance anyway."

The black-haired male shook his head. "I know that dumbass." Hinata just gave him one of those stupid grins again. Now you would think that being called dumbass over and over would tick somebody off right? Nope. It was more like a pet name for Hinata. Kageyama always said it was true, although Hinata just knew it was his way of expressing himself. Especially in public. The volleyball team was happy with their relationship. But you never know how the people you don't know will take to that. So Hinata was perfectly fine with being called a dumbass. Or as Yachi puts it. "It's his code word for I love you."

Kageyama slightly ruffled Hinata's hair. He only did that on special occasions. This caused Hinata's smile to get even bigger, if that was possible. "Aww you really cared." he joked excitedly. "Of course I cared. I mean if anything happened to you...." he trailed off. "I-I um. I didn't mean to make you think of it like that." Hinata stammered. Last thing he wanted was to see Kageyama go off the wall again. Last time that happened he was about scared to death.

They both looked away as slight awkwardness filled the air. Kageyama knew that sometimes it looked like he didn't care, but looking and feeling are two different things. It was also another thing when complete strangers thought that and his boyfriend thought that. It kind of hurt really. He didn't really think he was that unemotional. Then again Suga has to constantly remind him how to high-five when they score an amazing point. Thankfully he's gotten the hang of that.

Hinata mentally slapped himself and his tendency for not thinking before he spoke. He thought he was getting over that. Sometimes he forgot how sensitive Kageyama was. And not ticking-time bomb sensitive (although that was true), but more like the feely sensitive kind. He didn't even stop to consider what that comment would make him feel like. He looked back at Kageyama. His face was slightly red and Hinata had trouble telling if he was blushing, angry, embarrassed at what he just admitted, or all three. He wanted to get up and hug him but of course his leg in the cast forbid him from doing so.

"K-Kageyama..I.." Hinata started. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it that way." Kageyama sent a small smile back at him. "Well I better go let the others know you're okay. I have some homework to do so I'll visit you tomorrow." Hinata nodded. "Okay then. And bring me a pork bun while you're at it. Hospital food is worse than the schools." Kageyama shuddered. "That is a scary thought." Hinata giggled as Kageyama walked out of the room. 

Asahi and Nishinoya were having a conversation out in the hall. Apparently they were chosen as the next visitors for Hinata. Asahi appeared to have a slight blush on his cheeks. Despite his flirting with girls, Nishinoya's charms always seemed to work best on Asahi. It also looked kind of weird since Nishinoya was half Asahi's height. Kageyama shook his head and pointed at the door behind him. "The dumbass is fine." he said. Nishinoya laughed while Asahi and him entered through the doorway.

Later that night Kageyama received a text on his phone and it vibrated annoyingly on his desk. He sighed and looked at his list of contacts. The name Kenma flashed on screen. He sighed. As nice as the Nekoma member was he was just too quite. Then again Kageyama was so used to hearing Hinata everyday most things were too quite. He clicked Kenma's name and read the message.

Kenma: Hey Kageyama. Is Hinata ok? I can't check up on him right now. My ignorant boyfriend won't let me out of practice. 

Kageyama looked puzzled for a second. Boyfriend? Since when did that happen? Oh wait. He facepalmed. He totally forgot Kuroo and Kenma were a thing. He sighed and texted back. 

Kageyama: Yea. The dumbass is just fine. Although he won't be able to play volleyball for about 5 weeks.

Kenma: That has to be killing him. And u since u can't practice with him.

Kageyama: Don't remind me. And he'll be totally out of practice for the tournement coming up. 

Kenma: Well he's always been good at improvising. Anyway I gotta go. Kuroo just showed up.

Kageyama: Let me guess. Attention hogger?

Kenma: U could say that.

Kageyama: Well bye then. I'll let Hinata know you said "Hi."

Kenma: Bye. See you at the practice match.

Kageyama sighed and placed his phone back on the charger. He barely got his homework done and about rage quitted on his biology. He also barely ate his food that night. And that was not normal for him. He didn't know why he was worried. Hinata was already confirmed to recover completely. He just wasn't used to having practice without Hinata. How was he going to deal with that?

The next day was seriously depressing. There was no Hinata to race to the gym. No Hinata to yell at. No Hinata to send the ball too. No Hinata to drag out of class to lunch. No Hinata. There was no Hinata. And it made Kageyama pissed. Tsukishima didn't even bother teasing him. It wouldn't help. 

Coach Ukai sent Kageyama home from practice early from accidently popping two volleyballs in his rage. He also made him have to pay for them. Yamaguchi stared at his retreating form as he slammed the gym door closed. "Think he'll be okay, Tsuuki?" he looked back up at his blonde boyfriend. Tsukishima just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what he's so mad about. I know Hinata won't be here for a few weeks but he can go see him anytime. But this is Bakayama we're talking about." 

Kageyama made his way to Hinata's hospital room with a bag of pork buns from the coaches convienence store. What wasn't a convienence was having to apologize for the popped volleyballs to be able to check out. Talk about a hit on his pride.

He walked into the room to see Hinata sound asleep against the pillow. His leg was still cast up in the sling at the end of the bed. Kageyama couldn't see how that was comfortable, but if Hinata could sleep on Kageyama's couch (long story involving a cat, homework, and some drunk dumbasses) he could sleep anywhere. His face was peaceful and his orange hair was scattered across the pillows. His breathing was slow and steady. One of his arms was on his chest and the other sprawled out above him on the pillow. One of his two blankets had fallen off the bed and the other one was barely on. 

Kageyama shook his head and went over to put them back in their proper place. In the process Hinata's eyes fluttered open to see the figure fixing his blankets and even moving his arm to a more comfortable position. "Kageyama?" he whispered tiredly. 

Kageyama looked back at his slitted eyelids. "Yeah it's me. Now do me a favor and stop messing up your sheets dumbass." Hinata smiled slightly as he sat up. "Yeah Yeah. I love you too. Now is that food I smell?" Kageyama rolled his eyes. Of course that's what he's after. He brought out the bag of pork buns. 

Hinata looked just about as happy as when he finally got to spike one of Kageyama's tosses. And that was saying something. Kageyama handed him one, and Hinata started to shovel it down. Kageyama couldn't help but find the sight kind of cute. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking that! It's his boyfriend. He can call him cute if he wishes. God relationships are confusing. 

Hinata smiled back up at him. "The doctor said I could be discharged tomorrow as long as nothing happens. And I doubt something is going to happen." Kageyama sighed and smiled at him. "So let me guess. You need a ride?" Hinata about dropped his food in shock. "W-What. Um noo. I don't."

Kageyama slapped Hinata upside the head. "Hey. I'm the injured one here!" he complained. Kageyama stared at him. "Hinata. I know you ride your bike to school, and I know you can't do that now. I also know that your mom's car is currently in maintenece. So you need a ride?" Hinata got one of those dumb looks on his face from Kageyama's deduction. "Okay yeah I need a ride." he admitted.

Kageyama went home and managed to convince his mother to let them pick up Hinata. Thankfully Hinata got back to his house that night thanks to one of his mother's co-workers. So when Kageyama went to pick him up that morning he was there and ready. Truth be told Kageyama's mother really took a shine to Hinata and was glad he found someone to help with his "cocky personality." Although she did lay down the ground rule that there would be no touching in the car (Much to Hinata and mainly Kageyama's embarrassment).

At the end of the day Hinata worked his way towards the gym. Just cause he couldn't participate didn't mean he couldn't watch. So he hung out and sparked a conversation with Yachi about some random anime she was watching at home. (Kageyama swears Hinata actually likes it too.)

"So what happened next?" Hinata asked eagerly. "Oh that'd be too much of a spoiler. But there was this one funny moment when Yato gets hit by a semi." Yachi chuckled as she remembered that moment. "And he was in a trashcan." she continued. "Why the heck was he in a trashcan!" Hinata exclaimed. Yachi shrugged. "I dunno. That seems to be his typical eavesdropping spot."

Hinata and Yachi turned their heads at Coach blowing the whistle. Yachi left to go help Shimizu clean up. Hinata would toss back volleyballs that ended up rolling his way and in his reach. Soon enough the entire gym was clean. Kageyama walked up to him. "So you gonna come or not." Hinata nodded as he followed Kageyama outside the gym and towards his mom's car. 

Kageyama stopped suddenly, and Hinata had to keep from tripping over his crutches. "Why'd you stop?"he asked. Kageyama sighed and looked back at him. "Hinata." he started. Hinata quizically tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong Bakayama." he teased using Kageyama's much dreaded nickname. 

Kageyama just brushed it off and walked towards him. Hinata, who was slightly hunched over due to the position of the crutches, had to look up higher to see his face. "What are do-" Kageyama silenced him as he placed a hand on his cheek and pressed his lips against Hinata's. Their lips moved against one another, like they waited for it all their lives. Kageyama wrapped his free hand around Hinata's waist to keep him from falling, and Hinata let his crutches fall to the ground as he wrapped his hands around Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama slightly nipped at Hinata's lips asking for entrance. Hinata got the message, having done it many times before, and parted his lips. Kageyama's tongue roamed the inside of his mouth, and Hinata couldn't help but moan at the contact. They repeated this several times until Kageyama pulled back for air. 

Hinata was breathless and blushing madly. He still had his hands around Kageyama's neck and their faces were still close to each other. They could feel eachother's hot breath on their faces. Hinata stared into his boyfriend's dark and beautiful eyes. "What was that for?" he slightly chuckled.

"Well we haven't had much time for each other recently don't you think. I couldn't hold myself back." Kageyama admitted and looked away. Hinata took the oppurtunity place a kiss on Kageyama's now exposed neck. Kageyama flinched from the surprise, but to be honest he loved it whenever Hinata did that. (Not that he'd say it out loud of course) 

Hinata stopped his kisses and made to snuggle into Kageyama's chest. "I love you." he slightly muttered. Kageyama couldn't contain the smile that appeared on his face. He ran his finger's through Hinata's hair in response. And Hinata could of swore he heard Kageyama say "I love you too.......dumbass."


End file.
